Smile
by dreamlily
Summary: Reminiscing the past over lunch, she couldn't help but remember the first time he smiled. R&R no flames please!


Smile:

"Does it ever bother you?" Yori asked, not looking up from the bowl of rice she was eating.

Yuki blinked her copper eyes in surprise, as she tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

They were in Cross academy's illustrious lunchroom, both eating packed lunches at a rather empty table.

Yuki wasn't exactly the most popular with a lot of the other girls because of her relation to the night class.

And Yori was more of the quiet type, but that was okay. They were perfectly fine with just each other's company.

"How every girl around here gives your "brother" the stink eye?" Yori pointed out, gesturing to her side.

Yuki leaned over to see Zero scowling in typical fashion as he stood in line, a big gap between him and the other students as none of them wanted to bother getting close.

Yuki felt a giant sweat drop forming on her forehead as she sighed, "He's not so bad. Well not to awful. Terrible but not-"

"I understand." Yori interrupted, daintily sipping on her juice box straw.

Several minutes later they were greeted by the loud clang of a tray hitting the table as Zero plopped down across from Yuki, looking rather disinterested.

"What's up?" He asked, rather nonchalant.

"Yori was wondering how your such a mister grump face all the time." Yuki pouted, sticking her nose up.

Zero rolled his eyes in response and questioned, "So what? I should act more like you?"

"Eww. No." Yuki shivered, picturing Zero in a Cross academy girl uniform. "But it wouldn't hurt to smile every once in a while!" She exclaimed, hands on her hips.

"You've been saying that ever since we were kids." Zero groaned, face turning sour.

"Whatever." Yuki frowned although she was really thinking: _That's because you should!_

She could still remember the first week she met Zero, he was cold and rather blanked face most of the time, barely speaking.

Even though she was young at the time she knew enough that he had suffered greatly.

And she wanted nothing more than to see him happy.

~Flash back~

"Zero!" She jumped onto his bed one morning, shaking him awake.

He just stared back at her, violet eyes blinking with no emotion.

"Come on mister grump face! Were going to go walking in the city today!" She cried excitedly, hopping up and down on his bed.

She loved outside excursions, mainly because she didn't have the opportunity to leave the academy often, her home ever since from a young age.

He sat up and yawned rather tired, strands of his white hair sticking out all over the place as he went over to his dresser, searching for an outfit.

Yuki stopped jumping and sat on the edge of his bed, feet swinging off the side as she watched him with interest.

There wasn't much she knew about him, other than they would be living with each other from now on.

He didn't seem to share the same curiosity, spending most of his time alone, up in his room.

"So your coming then?" Yuki pressed on hopefully as she gently bit down on her lower lip.

Zero halfway nodded and headed to the bathroom to change.

"Yes!" She whispered, pumping her fist. Her main goal was to make him smile by the end of the day, fiery determination in her eyes.

"Yuki dear~" A voice cried out as Zero's front door slammed open and in walked her father, Headmaster cross himself.

Technically he wasn't her real father but it was the closest thing she ever to one, not remembering much of her past.

Smiling she rushed over and embraced him with a hug, not noticing the tears of joy running down his cheeks.

Just at that time Zero had finished getting ready and now stared at them, lifeless as ever.

"Zero give your dear father a hug!" He practically sang outstretching his hands for a hug.

Zero didn't even glance up at him as he walked right by him like he didn't exist, out into the hallway.

Headmaster Cross looked crushed as Yuki couldn't help but giggle at his dramatic water works,

"So cruel!" He whimpered, tears streaming down his face before quickly getting over it.

They had someplace to head anyway.

Yuki twirled in childlike innocence, being sucked into the cities atmosphere. She was always amazed by how many people there were, scuttling about on their daily tasks.

"Look!" She murmured, grabbing Zero's hands as she pointed at the small shops they were passing.

Zero just shrugged to Yuki's annoyance. Hw could someone be so incredibly grouchy all the time?

"So cute!" She squealed in delight, dragging him over to a pet store window. She placed her face up against the glass to stare at a bunch of puppies, playing in the store window.

"That one looks like you!' Yuki teased, pointing at a large droopy face dog.

Zero finally bent down and took a look, both him and the dog sharing the same expression.

Yuki giggled uproariously until she was surprised to hear him speak.

"Where is he?" Zero whispered, looking at her questioningly.

Yuki gazed at him in confusion until she realized he meant the Head master. She looked up and down the streets to no avail. They were definitely lost.

"Oh no." She whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. What if they were lost forever?

"I know what to do..." Zero's voice trailed off as it was his turn to lead the way as he took her hand.

Tears still clung to her face as they continued walking, eventually ending up at a police station.

"Were lost..." Zero informed the lady at the front counter, eyes lowered to the floor.

"That's okay." The women smiled brightly, turning to face Yuki. "And what's your name?"

"Yuki." She whimpered, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Do you remember your phone number Yuki?" She asked soothingly,pulling out a notepad.

Yuki thought for a moment before reciting it to the lady.

"Awesome job. Your very smart." The lady told her as she escorted the both of them to some chairs in a waiting room.

"I'll call your parents right now." She informed them as she walked off to do just that.

Yuki beamed over her compliment, and watched her feet dangle off the chair for a few minutes before looking over at Zero.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, suddenly looking really sad.

Zero stared at her, seeming not to understand.

"It was my fault we got lost." She sniffed, peering up at his face. Yuki figured he was probably mad at her now.

But instead to Yuki's disbelief he smiled and replied, "I had fun."

"Really?" She asked, a look of awe on her face. Did he actually just smile?

He nodded, and pulled on his ears, making the same face as his dog twin.

Both burst into laughter despite the bad situation they were in. And soon enough Head master Cross burst through the Police's doors and ran over to both, wrapping them in a large hug.

"My babies!" He cried, squeezing them tightly as Yuki giggled and Zero kept a look of disdain.

But Yuki could see right through Zero's sour look. She had seen him smile and knew without a doubt he was a nice guy...

~end flash back~

Yuki frowned taking a sip from her milk carton, as she stared across the table at Zero's blank face. Why was it that he never showed anyone else his gentler side?

Zero looked up, noticing her sad expression, and let out a long sigh before pulling down on his ears and making his puppy face.

She bursted into laughter, almost spitting out her milk.

"Jerk!" She teased, putting her hands on her hips, although she wasn't really mad.

"What I can't catch a break? Zero shook his head, a small smile crossing his face.

"Weird." Yori murmured at the both of them.

"Me? He's the weird one!" Yuki insisted, adamantly pointing at him.

"Yeah right." Zero snickered, folding his arms.

Before Yori could reply the school bell rang, time for them to head to their next classes.

Yuki skipped to her locker and leaned down to enter in her combination. After taking out several books she noticed Zero out of the corner of her eye walking down the hall.

She felt her eyes lower sheepishly, only one thought on her mind. She hoped she could make him smile again.

_And that's it, I hoped you enjoyed! ~ lily_


End file.
